l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akutenshi
Akutenshi, Evil Angels, were the chosen of Fu Leng. Some were rescued from death and corruption, others were directly converted to serve the fallen god. Most (it was assumed there were as few as 50) were high ranking members of the Moto force that entered the shadowlands to close the festering pit. Others were thought to be the actual children of the Ninth Kami, sired with Doji Nashiko, known as The Demon Bride of Fu Leng. Bearers of Jade, p. 133 Known Akutenshi The First Akutenshi Very few Akutenshi had ever been documented, with fewer still ever seen outside the confines of the shadowlands. They served as Fu Leng's generals, endowed with powers that rival even the most powerful of Oni. According to Moto Tsume, the first Akutenshi was the firstborn son of Hida, Hida Atarasi. Atarasi struck the heads from the other Seven Thunders as they fell, but there was no-one remaining to decapitate him when he was defeated. Fu Leng saved him from death by pouring his essence into Atarasi though his wounds, raising the Crab Thunder as the first Akutenshi. Bearers of Jade, pp. 123, 133 Demon Bride Doji Nashiko was the next known convert, joining the dark lord's forces sometime in the Fifth or Sixth century. Raised as a courtier for the Crane Clan, the plain-featured yet vain Nashiko was distraught when she was passed over for marriage by the Emerald Champion Doji Komatsu. She sold her soul to become the most beautiful woman in Rokugan, seducing and corrupting dozens of high ranking Cranes and starting a war that was eventually stricken from the Ikoma histories. Bearers of Jade, p. 95 Dark Daughter of Fu Leng The Dark Daughter of Fu Leng, supposedly the daughter of the Thunder Doji Konishiko, was said to be an Akutenshi. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf The Funeral Master An un-named being, known simply as the Funeral Master of Fu Leng was raised as an akutenshi sometime in the 10th century. The creature was tasked with tending the Oni Graveyard. Bearers of Jade, p. 46 Moto Tsume Moto Tsume was perhaps the best known in the Akutenshi ranks, Akutenshi's Tribute (Path of Hope Title and Picture) but his shireikan Moto Yaeko operating out of the Shrine of Tenno Heika, Yaeko led a cult called the Servants of Heaven" in the city of Otosan Uchi. Bearers of Jade, pp. 106-108 Daigotsu and Shahai Daigotsu, the Dark Lord of the Spider Clan was another akutenshi. Enemies of the Empire, p. 173 Bloodspeakers, p. 62 His lover, Shahai, was considered to be an akutenshi. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 29 Obsolete Term The term dropped out of usage later in the 12th century as the Empire's battles and dealings with the Lost became more frequent and the distinction between their power levels became more difficult to make. Enemies of the Empire, p. 55 Known Akutenshi Powers Akutenshi exhibited powers not seen among others Lost. Presumably this was due to their having taken in Fu Leng's blood, granting them unnatural powers and capabilities: Enemies of the Empire, p. 62 * Armor of Death * Awe of the Dark One * Blood Shouting * Body of Damned Time * Breath of Taint * Calligraphy of Thought * Claim the Body * Death Never Stops * Disrupt Chi * Flight * Invisibility * Mastery of Darkness * Passing Through the Light * Shapechanging * Soul Drinking * Terror of Fu Leng Category:Rokugani Language Category:Lost